


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: He had come from nowhere, approaching her and sitting down across from her, just a few feet away. His hair was a wild nest, and his eyes were two different colors. She found them strange, but beautiful.'I like your eyes.'He smiled and it lit up his beautiful face, causing her to smile back.'Thank you, little one.' His voice was rich, but not overly deep. It was nice.'You're welcome.' She pulled a fistful of grass up and began tearing the blades into tiny pieces.
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself gazing at the night sky, lit by thousands upon thousands of bright stars. She knew she was in the garden. Just as she knew that if she turned her head even the slightest bit to the right, she would see him out of the corner of her eye, lying beside her. She had dreamt of him for as long as she could remember. Her earliest memory of him was when she was six.

She had gone to bed and 'woken up' in a field of flowers. Being the child that she was, she had immediately began pulling at the grass and touching the pretty flowers, her smile bright. He had come from nowhere, approaching her and sitting down across from her, just a few feet away. His hair was a wild nest, and his eyes were two different colors. She found them strange, but beautiful.  
'I like your eyes.'  
He smiled and it lit up his beautiful face, causing her to smile back.  
'Thank you, little one.' His voice was rich, but not overly deep. It was nice.  
'You're welcome.' She pulled a fistful of grass up and began tearing the blades into tiny pieces.  
'What is your name, little one?'  
She did not look up at him as she answered, too focused on her task of turning the long blade of grass in her hands into the smallest pieces possible. 'Annabelle.'  
' _Annabelle.._.That's a beautiful name. I'm Jareth.'  
She smiled and looked up at him then. 'It's nice to meet you, Jareth.'  
'It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Annabelle.'

She had had many more dreams of him since that first one. After all, well over a decade had passed since that first dream, almost two decades even, and while she had aged, he clearly had not. He hadn't changed at all beyond occasionally changing his outfits.  
"You're thinking awfully hard tonight." His voice was still just as smooth, as rich, as when she had first dreamt of him.  
She found she liked it now far more than when she was a child. In fact, the older she'd gotten, the more she had liked him. Perhaps too much, in fact.  
"I apologize. I was merely...reminiscing."  
She saw his head turn out of the corner of her eye, could feel his gaze on her.  
"Oh?"  
She hummed an affirmation, but did not elaborate; he did not pry.  
He suddenly stood and she did not hesitate to follow suit. Music began to fill the air, coming from no where yet sounding like it was coming from everywhere.

_Stars shining bright above you;_   
_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'._   
_Birds singing in the Sycamore trees._   
_Dream a little dream of me._

He held out his hand, a soft smile gracing his beautiful face. "Dance with me?"  
She hesitated only a moment before placing her hand in his. He pulled her close and they began dancing to the soft tune and sweet voice.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_   
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._   
_While I'm alone, blue as can be,_   
_Dream a little dream of me._

He pulled her even closer as they danced and she laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing in his arms; he was practically embracing her. She definitely didn't mind.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear -_   
_Still craving your kiss._   
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_   
_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -_   
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._   
_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_   
_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear -_   
_Still craving your kiss._   
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_   
_Just saying this..._

As the song began to end, he pulled back just enough to look down at her.  
She lifted her head from his shoulder to meet his mismatched eyes and soon felt his lips pressed against hers in a tender kiss. It was exactly what she had wanted for so long and she kissed him back without hesitation.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -_   
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you._   
_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_   
_Dream a little dream of me._

They pulled back to breathe as the song ended and she felt sadness fill her.  
He cupped her cheek and frowned when he noticed her sadness.  
"What's wrong my love?"  
She blinked tears from her eyes and answered, her voice quiet but full of emotion. "I wish this wasn't a dream. I want it to be real...I want _you_ to be real."  
He looked down at her before determination filled his face. "It can be, if you truly wish it." He pulled her close once more but still held her gaze. "Just wish for it once you wake. Put every ounce of belief into the wish and I will grant it for you. I have long wanted to be with you in the waking world but I had not thought you would want the same. You know who I am, and I have told you what I can do...but if you do this, if you make this wish...you will be leaving your world behind. You would live with me instead."  
She stared up at him, both confused and excited.  
"But...you're just a dream."  
He smiled softly. "I've never been just a dream, Annabelle."  
The stars above them began to fade and his smile turned almost bittersweet. "Make your wish, my love, and I will grant it."  
\---  
She woke to her room with tears in her eyes and an ache in her heart. She wanted nothing more than to return to her dream world, but she knew she had to get up. She had work, after all.  
\---  
Later that night, dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, she recalled what he'd said to her. She felt so silly, so **_stupid_** , but oh how she longed to go to sleep and dream of her King forever. She hesitantly sat in the middle of her bed, cross-legged.  
 _'The worst that could happen is that I feel like an idiot when nothing happens'_ she told herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing her body. She thought about him then, pictured him in her mind, felt her longing rise up inside her. She focused on the feeling, and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper in the silent room.  
"I wish...I wish..." She cut herself off with a harsh breath, tears stinging her eyes. She breathed in slowly and allowed all that she felt to bleed into her words. "I wish I could spend forever with you, Jareth. **_I wish you would come and take me away, right now."_**  
She didn't know where that sentence had come from, but it somehow felt right.  
She heard a breathy chuckle and felt a pleasantly cool breeze on her skin. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him standing before her. The room had changed, it looked nothing like her own and it was not a room she had seen in her dreams before. It was a bedroom, and he stood at the foot of the bed. The breeze she had felt came from two French doors that opened to a balcony. The walls were made of stone.  
"Where are we?"  
He smiled wider at her. "My castle. More specifically, my bedroom." He let that sink in and watched as Annabelle flushed beautifully before he spoke again. "You made the wish....I granted it."  
"Is....this real?" She felt silly asking. There was no way that it was, but she so desperately wanted it to be.  
"If you don't think it is, I will spend the rest of forever proving to you that it is."  
She smiled then, giving a soft giggle. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
